Traditional game tables are limited in a number of ways. For instance, game tables are limited structurally: the tables are, more often than not, configured solely for one particular game. Game tables are also limited by the nature of the particular game: the user is not able to play other kinds of games on a particularly configured table. Moreover, particular game configurations are often associated with games that a user may characterize as unenjoyable, old-fashioned, and boring. With structural limitations, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the user to modify a game table for enjoyable, creative, and new types of games. Likewise, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the user to envision combining different game sets to create entirely new games, with entirely new sets of rules.
Additionally, game tables are often in locations where floor space is at a premium. In bars, restaurants, home basements, and the like, the user does not want any game tables or variations of game tables occupying too much floor space. Due to space restrictions, the user may have to settle for one particular game configuration. Furthermore, while some manufacturers do offer multi-game tables (e.g., 6-in-1 or 20-in-1 table games) these games are limited to the top surface panel of the table itself.